Time to Fly
by Angel Youkai
Summary: The Titans meet a girl new to the city, sort of. She's Slade's daughter. And she has wings. For your reading pleasure... No flames, please.


I just want everyone to be aware that I know that Teen Titans is an insult to anime, but I've had this idea brewing in my head for a while. I just couldn't help myself. I had to see how it would turn out. It has absolutely no connection to my other stories. Please, don't hold it against me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ow... I hurt..." Beast Boy groaned as he dragged himself into Titan Tower after yet another day of assisting in the battle against evil.  
  
"I hear you," Cyborg agreed, plopping onto the couch.  
  
"Quit complaining," Robin said rather spiritedly. "This was a major battle against Slade, and I think we gained serious ground."  
  
"Yes, we should celebrate our victory," Starfire said, trying to lighten Beast Boy and Cyborg's spirits.  
  
"Was it really a victory?" Raven questioned. "He still got away."  
  
"Comparing it to other fights, yeah," Robin said defensively.  
  
"Okay... Pizza then?" Beast Boy made the usual offer.  
  
"Fine," everyone agreed.  
  
All lazed about while Robin, being the only one willing and trusted enough not to order anything gross (Starfire) or offensive to others dietary habits (Cyborg to Beast Boy). Raven meditated, and Cyborg flipped on the TV.  
  
"When we return," the news broadcaster announced. "More on the reports of gargoyles flying above the city." The camera zoomed in on a silhouette of a figure with what looked like giant bat wings flying above a darkened street. The film cut just as the figure flew in the direction of the bay. Then a commercial for the new Puffy Ami Yumi album came on.  
  
"What are they talking about, gargoyles?" Cyborg protested. "That was probably some bad footage of Beast Boy out for a midnight tofu snack."  
  
"Nah, that wasn't me," Beast Boy told them. "I can't hold a form like that."  
  
"Like I said," Cyborg insisted. "Bad footage. Or doctored up or somethin'. It's just a publicity stunt. People should be used to other people flyin' around this city."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it was headed in this direction," Robin stated, having finished the pizza ordering. "The timer on the screen said the footage was shot less than ten minutes ago. So, whatever it was, we might be able to catch a glimpse."  
  
All hurried outside. Nothing. Nothing except the sound of a wolf howl... a wolf howling in a city. Starfire and Raven took a quick flight up to scan the area, and they found something very interesting. A girl. A somewhat normal looking teenage girl, sitting on top of the Tower! It took her less than a second to notice them before she swore loudly, jumped to her feet and spread herself a ten-fool wingspan.  
  
"I believe we have found the source of the noise and the footage," Starfire announced back down to the Titans.  
  
Robin scaled the building in under a minute and Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl in order carry Cyborg up. Raven had the girl barely contained in a force field, or what have you.  
  
"What the hell is this?! I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled irately.  
  
"Raven let her go," Robin said skeptically. She did so slowly. Robin turned to the girl. "Who are you, and why were you up here?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything until I get a deserved apology for an uncalled for assault. I don't know who you guys are, but that was way out of line," she told them forcefully.  
  
"You don't know who we are?" Beast Boy asked in shock.  
  
"Fine... I'm... Sorry," Raven managed to force an apology out. "I thought you were going to attack, so I acted before you could."  
  
"I was going to go find somewhere else to sit. I prefer to be alone when I meditate," she told them.  
  
"You were going to meditate?" Raven asked, somewhat intrigued.  
  
"Yes, it's the highest point in the city away from the smog of cars and such," she explained as if it were an elementary fact.  
  
"Alright, you got the apology, and you've told up why you were up here," Robin interrupted. "But who are you?"  
  
"Angel," she said, once again spreading her wings once again.  
  
"But I thought angels were supposed to be all white and feathery and blonde," Cyborg said, referring to her black wings and the red/orange- copper color of her hair.  
  
"That's only my name," she scoffed. "My mother always told me I took more after my father, and believe me, he's anything but an angel."  
  
"Maybe you should go home then," Robin suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen. My father had a bad day and my room isn't soundproof," she told them.  
  
"Your parents fight?" asked Starfire sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sure they would if they could, but since my mother is dead, my father would look very interesting arguing with her," she said offhandedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Beast Boy apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, it was last week," she said, her voice becoming almost imperceptively harder. "You grieve and move on, no weaknesses allowed in my family. They were separated anyway."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Not even Beast Boy wanted to interrupt the silence. No one had to, though. Angel's cell phone broke it for them.  
  
"Get back here now," her father's stone-cold voice ordered calmly. "Stay away from the Teen Titans."  
  
"I'm not coming home until I feel like it," she growled. "And who the hell are the Teen Titans?"  
  
"That would be us," Robin told her.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" she asked her father, her voice dripping venom.  
  
"A good father always knows where his daughter is," he said simply.  
  
"No more freaking tracking devices! I am going to come home, just so I can triple padlock my door and teach my incompetent father the meaning of privacy, and how a lack of it leads to excess teenage rebellion!" Her voice actually became much quieter, her teeth clenched, and her lips formed a scowl on her face.  
  
"I'm your father," he told her, maintaining the same tone he'd had the entire time. "What I say, goes."  
  
"I'm moving out the day I turn eighteen!" She shut the phone off and peeled the fourth tracking device that week off the inside of the battery. She turned it back on to discover that her relentless father had left her a voicemail. She checked in and burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Beast Boy wanted to know.  
  
"This message," she said, suppressing the laughter. "Here, listen."  
  
She repeated the message for him, but the look on his face was far from amused. It wasn't the words of it that scared him, it was the speaker and what her heard in the background. "Robin," Beast Boy announced. "Maybe you should listen to that."  
  
"Okay..." Robin said slowly, taking the phone from him. He repeated the message, but he looked neither scared nor amused. He looked angry.  
  
"What?" Everyone else was confused. How could one message get so many different reactions.  
  
"Can I have my phone back?" Angel drew them out of their contemplation.  
  
"What's your father's name?" Robin asked, trying not to jump to conclusions... too late.  
  
"Slade... why?" 


End file.
